Warner Theatre
is a movie block airing on the WB Kids channel, airing on weekends, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. Films *''Space Jam'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (Warner Bros.) *Basically Looney Tunes compilation and DTV film (Warner Bros.) *''Scooby-Doo'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) **''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *Basically every Scooby-Doo DTV film (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''Scoob!'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *Basically every Tom and Jerry DTV film (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''The Flintstones'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) **''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''Yogi Bear'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''Supernova Spies'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) **''The Supernova Spies Return'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *Basically every Supernova Spies DTV film (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *Basically every PG-rated DC Comics DTV film (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Warner Bros.) **''Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin: Looney and Tuney'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin: Dawn of the Robots'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Ice Age'' (Warner Bros. *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy and Flintstones: Speedster in Bedrock'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' (Warner Bros.) *''Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Dinosaur Princess: Back to the Shark Realm'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Dinosaur Princess and WWE All-Star Slam!'' (Warner Bros.) *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Warner Bros.) *''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of Supreme Charlotte'' (Warner Bros.) *''Howler'' (Warner Bros.) *''Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''Return to the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Mystery of the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Fall of the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Multiple Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (Warner Bros.) *''Quest for Camelot'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Iron Giant'' (Warner Bros.) *''Osmosis Jones'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Polar Express'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Ant Bully'' (Warner Bros.) *''Legends of the Guardians: The Owl of Ga'hoole'' (Warner Bros.) *''Happy Feet'' (Warner Bros.) **''Happy Feet Two'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lego Movie'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Storks'' (Warner Bros.) *''Smallfoot'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Epic Candy Quest'' (Warner Bros.) *''Pokémon: Detective Pikachu'' (Warner Bros.) **''Detective Pikachu: The Second Case'' (Warner Bros.) *''Mythica'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Regular Show: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Steven Universe: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Apocalypse of The Reds'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''We Bare Bears: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Warner Bros./Turner Entertainment) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Book of Life'' (Fox) **''The Book of Life Chapter 2: The Mythical World'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (Fox/Blue Sky Studios) *''Antz'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Shrek'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek 2'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek the Third'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek Forever After'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Puss in Boots'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Madagascar'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (Universal/Dreamworks) **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Over the Hedge'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Bee Movie'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Megamind'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''The Croods'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Turbo'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Home'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Trolls'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Trolls: World Tour'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''The Boss Baby'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Abominable'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Despicable Me'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Despicable Me 2'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Despicable Me 3'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Minions'' (Universal/Illumination) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (Universal/Illumination) **''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Minions'' (Universal/Illumination) *''Coraline'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''ParaNorman'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''The Boxtrolls'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''Open Season'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season 3'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Surf's Up'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Goosebumps'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Goosebumps 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (MGM) **''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (MGM) *''Igor'' (MGM) *''The Addams Family'' (MGM) *''Alpha and Omega'' (Lionsgate) *''Paddington'' (StudioCanal) **''Paddington 2'' (StudioCanal) Promos See /Promos. Trivia *''Space Jam'' was the first movie to ever premiere on the WB Kids channel. *Besides airing content from the Warner Bros. libraries, the block also has additional deals with Universal Studios, Sony Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lionsgate and StudioCanal. **The only exclusion in the deal is Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, since Marvel is owned by Disney. *The block doesn't air any feature from Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox or Paramount Pictures, since their parent companies (The Walt Disney Company and ViacomCBS, respectively) own rival channels Disney Channel, Disney XD and Nickelodeon. *''The Book of Life'' and The Peanuts Movie are the only features from 20th Century Fox to air on the channel as the sequel for the first is produced by Warner Bros. while WildBrain currently owns 51% of Peantus Worldwide Sony Music Japan (itself a sister company to Sony Pictures) owning the remaining 49%. **However, the Fox logo is plastered with the Warner Bros. logo on The Book of Life and alongside the Blue Sky logo with the Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation logo on The Peanuts Movie. *The Universal logo was plastered with the Warner Bros. logo on The Flintstones duology, though it still does a name gag as "Warner Boulders". * Category:Movie blocks Category:WB Kids Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas